


Needing

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal, Frotting, Intimate partners, M/M, Mawframe, Organ Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: After spending an entire mission teasing each other, communicating the ways to take or be taken, the two primes were ready to ensure their different proposals.





	Needing

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

Their hands dance as they wander through the empty hall; claws curling against the oberon’s hard thigh plates, fingers pulling against the nekros’ pointed leg juts that kneel aside the dark flap that rests over the other prime’s groin. There’s a sneer from the barely taller warframe as the oberon’s hands wander up – holding the juts from angular hips. Sharp feet and hooves guide them through the dojo hallway, inching ever so closer to a quiet place, where their enamored hands are free to drift.

A floral crown guides the oberon’s head upwards as teeth graze against his throat, drawing a gasp as fingers curl around his restrained expression. The grey prime grinds against the other’s thigh, careful as a leg wedges between the oberon’s thighs. Beneath the hanging flap, against his upper thigh, he can feel the oberon twitch; hands grasp around the decorative shackles connecting the nekros’ wrist to his back, pulling them down as the cervidae-themed warframe presses back with renewed vigor. The hands follow the hanging chains to the nekros’ hands, holding them for a moment before they drift again.

Breathing in pants, so enamored with each other’s motions, they finally make it somewhere quiet, where the nekros holds the oberon close as he taps the panel to lock the door behind them. His clawed digits are only there for a moment, dragging in the air as the oberon pulls him close in another wanting embrace. Their weapons already shed when they returned, all that’s left between them is their restrained expression – the only thing that separates enamored skin touches from centering down, down where their joint need yearns for release.

After spending an entire mission teasing each other, communicating the ways to take or be taken, the two primes were ready to ensure their different proposals. One to ride, the other to press the other deep into a mess of pillows and sheets.

“Don’t forget the lube,” the dark colored oberon prime pants as a hand brushes aside his skirt, arching down into a gripping yet careful stroke that draws his erection up.

“Yeah, yeah,” the other recounts as they move to an awaiting bed, “I won’t,” he growls, his teeth breathing against the other’s upturned neck. He holds the oberon close as he strokes, kissing as blunt fingers find his own arousal – splitting and exposed between his thighs.

Their breathing fills the air as their hands move, touching and teasing, guiding each other close until their erections are pressed between their bodies. The nekros holds their bodies close, a hand wrapped around the other prime’s waist as he rocks, draw gasp as dark fingers draw around the juts from his lower jaw, trailing down and against the angled juts from his shoulder. They pull him close as he pushes the oberon against the edge of the bed, reaching for the side table for a waiting bottle of lube.

He presses his face against the other prime as he loosens the top, teeth grazing at teeth, breathing exchanged as he spreads the fluids between their bodies – haphazardly as he has to pull himself away to spread some on his hand.

The oberon leans back over the bed, staring down as the nekros pulls him close again – a hand wrapping around their joined erection before starting to stroke. The dark warframe writhes, legs bringing the other close as the clawed hand kneads around his tip. “Want me to take you like this?” the nekros purrs, rocking against the oberon for emphasis as his lubricant covered hand drifts down – between the oberon’s legs, over his balls and against his ass.

Fingers gently press as the oberon curls, thighs squeezing as a finger presses firm against his taut hole. “Let’s switch positions first,” he gasps, feet kicking aside the faux wings that hang from the other prime’s back. “Let me ride first, then you can pound my ass.”

It draws a chuckle from the grey prime, hoisting the oberon’s legs up and pressing their groins together. “Certainly, love,” he growls, claws curling back over thighs, grasping and pulling the oberon back to his feet. The other prime easily finds his feet, and they switch; the nekros grunts as he drops back on the bed, the oberon crawling after as he scoots back to get the other some leg room.

Their mouths return to nips and grazing kisses as the nekros spreads lubrication over his arousal, pulling the oberon close to slater and tease the other’s ass in preparation. Once his hand withdraws he can feel the oberon press his erection down – rubbing lubricated arousal against a wanting need to get filled up – to feel the other inside taut muscle. “Go slowly,” he chuckles, hands following the oberon’s rocking hips, “until you’re comfortable.”

“I know how to stick your dick in me, you ass,” the oberon sighs, rising himself up to his knees, coaxing the other’s perked. He resettles himself, poking himself with a tender end before it slips away. He grunts as the nekros chuckles, a clawed hand moving to an arching base, another guiding the oberon close.

“So needy,” the prime growls, feeling the oberon press his erection against his tightness. “Need me to loosen you up first?” A sliming tongue licks over sharp teeth, smiling as the oberon grimaces above him.

“Oh shut up,” the other grunts, fingers spreading himself open from behind and sinking down around the nekros’ member. His back arches, groaning as the nekros’ erection twitches inside him, pressing against his prostate as he starts to roll. “You can loosen me up later,” he sighs, settling down against the nekros’ rolling pace. Claws holding him at the hips, one keeping his resilient skirt front held off to the side and lets his own erection bounce, dripping with pre and spread lubrication. As his partner scoots forth his arousal slips against the prime’s exposed flesh, pressing against the decorative plates as the folds graze around his tip.

The oberon presses his erection down against the nekros’ flesh as he rides, drawing thrusts through the sticky mass as his ass pulsates with waves of pleasure as he rolls around the penetration inside him. His groans are loud, drawn out further as the nekros arches up and against the oberon’s joint sensations – getting fucked and fucking the other prime’s exposed guts. It makes his partner chuckle, claws drawing over the oberon’s thighs, gripping at spread cheeks as they thrust around one another.

“Like my guts, don’t you?” the nekros purrs, claws wandering up, around, down to press the oberon’s ache deep against his exposed gore. He doesn’t feel anything from the flesh, but the prospect of drawing the oberon to that part of his anatomy? It enthralls him, bucking deep into his partner, feeling the stout warframe be drawn from muted pants to full moans, drawn senseless as he bucks.

“Fuck you,” the oberon groans, fingers drawing up against the junction of where the nekros’ faux wings fasten against his back, “and kiss me,” he growls. Their teeth nip, bodies drawn into pure motions as they breath mouth to mouth, antler crown against a smooth crown. Blunt fingers pull at the nekros’ shoulder juts, hammering himself around and against the nekros.

Noises slap as the oberon draws himself closer, feeling a knotting in his groin as he presses himself into the folds of the nekros decorative guts. His breathing is drawn to gasps, the nekros below him groaning and claws digging against his partner’s thick skin. Gasping, moaning, an exchange of explicative and expression of drawn need.

Claws pull the prime’s bucking hips close, mouth moving from mouth and down against an exposed throat, kissing and nipping as his partner’s taut muscle squeezes around him. “Oh fuck,” the oberon moans, pressing himself in earnest around the nekros’ penetration, bucking and rocking, made senseless as he hits his climax. Words slur as he bucks, energetic spurts spreading inside the nekros’ fleshy stomach. It drips down through the folds as he nekros groans beneath him, forcing himself still as the oberon gasps for air. “Now,” the nekros exhales, “to fuck you against the bed,” he grins, pulling himself back from inside the oberon’s ass.

“Yeah, yeah,” the other gasps, rising himself from the nekros’ still perked arousal to fall back on the bed – the nekros kneeling on top of him. A whine slips as fingers poke against him, spreading as a toothy mouth kissing against his flaccid member, one that twitches as the mouth moves further down. A slick tongue grazes around the oberon’s aching sack, fingers touching as the mouth still drifts further. Legs curl as the other prime’s mouth kisses against the clenching hole, tongue spreading the remaining lubrication before it pokes and prods. “Oh, fuck – yeah,” the oberon gasps, a hand fisting against the nekros’ crest. “You gonna eat me out?” he purrs, legs coiling down against the faux wings against the other’s back.

“If you want me too,” the other purrs, shoving the legs off his shoulders as fingers replace his mouth, spreading the tight hole as he retrieves the bottle of lube again. “Maybe next time,” he grins, spreading more lube against his partner’s flesh. He drops the bottle beside them, angling himself down against the oberon’s ass. There’s a grunt from his partner, one that the nekros takes as a request to wait.

And he does, his hand moving down to the oberon’s semi-flaccid member.

“Next time, I’ll eat you out first,” the grey prime growls, “get you nice and wet with my mouth first, my tongue inside you, spreading you.”

“Just stick in me, goddamn,” the oberon sneers, hands wrapping around the nekros’ neck. “I can wait for you to toss my ass. Just remember it this time and don’t forget.”

There’s a chuckle, the nekros pressing himself against the oberon’s waiting hole, “we need to get better tasting lube,” he sticks out his tongue, “tastes like ass.”

The oberon groans, “oh shut up, I know.” He groans again as the nekros pushes himself in to his base, a hand around his perking erection. Blunt fingers reach behind as the nekros begins to buck, groaning under the joint sensations. They grip against the sheets as he begins to bounce, his partner’s slim figure an illusion for just how strong the other prime is, lifting his hips as he thrusts. His breathing is drawn back to pants, aching around the strong bucks and the repeating filling inside. Soon he has to hold his own erection, as clawed hands move to fasten around his hips as steam breathes from the topping nekros. “Oh, fuck,” the oberon groans, pumping around himself as he’s pushed against the sheets and mounted pillows. “Fuck.”

The other prime growls, mercilessly thrusting into his partner, breaths in loud pants as their flesh slaps – noise exacerbated by the generous amount of lubrication. Their minds senseless except for one prospect as they move – bucking, thrusting, pumping and holding tight – to see who finishes first. Would it be against a hand? Or inside the other’s clenching muscles?

Not that either of them care, as their bodies crawl closer, pumping and thrusting, their breathing meeting each other’s hearing as a toothy mouth crawls back at an exposed throat. It grazes, kisses, nips as their bodies rock on the bed. The oberon melts under the nekros’ dominance, groaning and gasping until they both finally hit their finish.

Bodies rock as they orgasm, spurts of viscous white spreading inside as others decorate the oberon’s gut. Saliva drips down his chin as their heads press again, motions drawn erratic as they try and regain their senses. Gasping breaths echo as they force themselves still, twitching and clenching, drawn quiet as their arousal settles. The nekros guides himself out of his partner, hand held at the dripping hole as cum tries to escape.

After a quick look around, he notices something is missing.

“Where’s the tissues?”

“In the other room.”

There’s a sigh from the nekros. “Great.”


End file.
